Just Another Journey JAJ
by Leelander
Summary: L'aventure commence toujours quelque part. Et ils le savent. Des aventures, ils ont en tous vécus. Toutes différentes, mais avec toujours le même but. Alors, quand encore une fois, ils sont réunis pour sauver les mondes, les Digisauveurs n'hésitent plus. Si ce n'est pas eux, alors personne ne le fera a leur place. Et puis... C'est juste une autre aventure... Encore. / AllGen D
1. Prologue: Appelons ça le destin ! Part 1

**Hey ! Bienvenue à tous sur le début de ce nouveau projet qui me tient vachement à cœur !**

 **Il est un peu tiré par les cheveux dans le concept et va demander beaucoup de travail, pour une raison que vous comprendrez d'ici six chapitres !**

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'espère rester un maximum fidèle aux personnages d'origines, et que cette fiction se montre réaliste dans l'univers d'où elle est tirée :)**

 **Pour le rythme de parution, nous sommes le samedi 15 aout, relativement tôt le matin. Vous aurez donc un chapitre par jour pour les cinq qui arrivent. Après, ce sera un rythme plus lent, puisque les chapitres seront également plus long =3 (Donc, en fonction de la taille, un par semaine, ou un toutes les deux semaines :r )**

 **Enfin, je crois que j'ai tout dit !**

 **Ah ! J'oubliais !**

 **Disclamer : Digimon appartient a ses créateurs respectifs, et je ne touche rien pour mes écrits !**

 **Enjoy ='3**

* * *

Prologue : _**Appelons ça le destin !** (Partie une )_

Prendre des habitudes n'est pas quelque chose de très long, ou très complexe. Si certaines habitudes venaient avec les années, disons plutôt une sorte de routine, d'autres apparaissaient après quelques jours dans un environnement ou un état d'esprit particulier.

Il y avait ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait développé après quelques semaines dans un autre monde. Un petit quelque chose qui l'alerta au moment même où il ouvrit les yeux.

Se redressant sur les coudes, Taichi jeta un regard autour de lui. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de foret dans la chambre de Yamato. Oui, parce que selon ses derniers souvenirs, il était chez son meilleur ami pour une soirée jeux vidéo, en compagnie de Takeru et Hikari. Pas dans une forêt. Il se releva complètement, de vieux souvenirs revenants à sa mémoire pendant qu'il observait pensivement autour de lui.

 _« - Il y a quelqu'un ? »_ finit-il par demander d'une voix forte. _« - Yamato ? Hikari ? Takeru ? »_

Aucune réponse ne vint malheureusement pour le jeune homme qui soupira longuement. Ou diable pouvait-il être ?

Un léger vent le fit frissonner, et Tai baissa le regard sur ses vêtements. Il ne se souvenait pas porter un pyjama à manche courte pourtant… Il comprit vite qu'il ne portait plus son pyjama, mais une tenue complètement différente, constitué d'un pantalon court marine, d'un t-shirt blanc à manche longue et d'une chemise à manche courte orange. Il portait même une paire de ranger noir qu'il ne savait pas avoir dans son armoire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'il portait autour du cou ses lunettes. D'ailleurs, voir ses lunettes lui fit immédiatement penser à son digivice qu'il avait déposé sur le bureau de Yamato. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, et sentit l'appareil accroché à sa place habituelle sur sa ceinture, à son grand soulagement. Comme ses amis, il n'aimait pas être séparé de ce petit objet qui avait changé sa vie des années auparavant.

Toute son attention portée sur son gadget fut brutalement attirée ailleurs quand il entendit un bruit qui devait se rapprocher de celui d'une chute. Il retira les mains de ses poches et se précipita vers la source du bruit, curieux et inquiet à la fois. Peut-être était-ce un de ses amis ?

La suite lui prouva deux choses. Un, c'était bien le bruit d'une chute. Deux, ce n'était pas un de ses amis.

Effectivement, assis sur le sol, semblant se redresser difficilement, un jeune garçon, d'environ 3 ou 4 ans son cadet, se massait le dos d'une main, l'autre lui servant d'appuis. Il ne semblait pas très grand, des cheveux mi-long noir, qui lui faisait penser à Ken d'une certaine façon, des yeux bleus, vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'un sweat noir à large col et à manches longues. Sans oublier les rangers similaires aux siennes. Définitivement pas un de ses amis. Il l'interpela pourtant, en s'avançant vers lui.

 _« - Hey. Ça va ? Pas trop de dégâts ? »_

Le jeune homme sursauta en tournant la tête vers lui, ne l'ayant vraisemblablement pas entendu arriver. Son silence surpris incita Taichi à continuer son dialogue pour deux.

 _« - Parce que tu as dû faire une sacrée chute de ce que j'ai entendu. Je m'appelle Yagami Taichi, tu sais où nous sommes ? »_ Et tout en lui parlant, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Main que le garçon pris pour se lever, répondant après un instant d'incompréhension.

 _« - Je suis Kimura Koichi, enchanté Taichi-san. Et malheureusement, non, je ne sais pas où nous sommes… »_

Le plus vieux soupira doucement et observa de nouveau les alentours, sa main droite se glissant machinalement sur son digivice. Il demanda à nouveau, les yeux levés vers le ciel au combien familier.

 _« - Est-ce que toi aussi tu étais dans un situation ou te retrouver perdu dans une forêt est étrange ? »_

 _« - Plus ou moins. »_ répondit Koichi en finissant d'épousseter ses vêtements qu'il trouvait curieux. _« J'étais à la gare avec mon frère et nos amis… Je ne me souviens pas être monter dans un train. »_

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert. Les voilà bien avancés. Ils ne savaient pas ou ils étaient, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'y être… Toujours mieux que rien, en soi.

Alors que Koichi allait prendre la parole pour proposer à Tai de rester groupé le temps d'en savoir plus, un cri féminin retentis au-dessus d'eux, leur donnant à peine le temps de lever la tête avant que quelqu'un n'écrase le pauvre Koichi qui se trouva cette fois le nez dans la poussière.

Taichi observa avec surprise la jeune fille qui venait d'écraser son partenaire de galère. Pas non plus très grande, à peine plus que Koichi, elle avait des cheveux bruns attachés au-dessus de sa tête par un élastique jaune, et des yeux violets. Elle portait un short vert, avec un chemisier blanc. Le tout complété par les fameuses rangers noirs.

Elle se frotta la tête en gémissant, et finissant par remarquer qu'elle était assise sur quelqu'un, elle se redressa d'un bon.

 _« - Ex.. Excusez-moi ! »_

Koichi grommela en se relevant encore une fois avec l'aide d'un Taichi amusé qui répondit à la place du plus jeune.

 _« - Y'a pas de mal, je crois. »_ Il sourit à la jeune femme et entreprit de faire les présentations. _« Voici Kimura Koichi-kun, et je suis Yagami Taichi. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'où nous sommes tombés ? »_

 _« - Enchantée. Je m'appelle Amano Nene. »_ Elle répondit en observant autour d'elle si l'endroit lui disait quoi que ce soit, mais non, rien. _«_ _Cet endroit ne me dit absolument rien… J'étais en plein concert, et le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds… »_

 _« - Au moins, tu sais comment ta chute est survenu. »_ Fit remarquer Koichi avec un léger sourire. _« Pour nous, c'est un mystère. »_

Nouveau soupir de concert pour le trio de circonstance. Cette fois, Koichi prit la parole en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel.

 _« - Vu que nous sommes tous les trois dans la même galère, on devrait rester groupé je pense… »_

Le jeune homme eu tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un le percuta brutalement dans le dos, l'entrainant dire à nouveau bonjour au sol. Cette fois, Tai eu le bon réflexe de rattraper les deux chuteurs, les empêchant de toucher le sol, et les aidant à se maintenir debout.

 _« - Merci Taichi-san. »_ Commença Koichi en se tournant vers la personne qui l'avait percuté.

C'était un garçon à peine plus petit que Tai, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, portant une sorte de combinaison également bleu, avec une veste blanche et bleu, et des bottes blanches.

 _« - Je recommence. »_ Fit Taichi d'un air fataliste. _« Voici Amano Nene-san, Kimura Koichi-kun et je suis Yagami Taichi. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'où nous sommes ? »_ Le ton du jeune homme laissait entendre qu'il espérait avoir une réponse cette fois, après deux déceptions.

 _« - Je m'appelle H. Norushutain Toma, et nous sommes dans le monde Digital. »_ Annonça le jeune homme. Il s'attendait à l'incompréhension sur le visage des trois personnes en face de lui. Pourtant, il put voir trois mines réjouîtes. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, les autres avaient réagis. Celui qui s'était présenté comme Taichi s'était éloigné de trois pas, face à la forêt, et avait mis ses mains en porte-voix pour hurler. _« AGUMON ! »_. De son côté, la jeune fille avait attrapé une sorte de digivice, l'avait pointé vers le sol, en déclarant de vive voix. _« Reload Mervamon ! Sparrowmon ! »_. Et enfin, le jeune homme qu'il avait percuté en arrivant sortit de sa poche un autre appareil semblant être un digivice et pianota dessus avec vigueur.

Pourtant, il n'arriva rien, chez aucun des trois, leurs tirant un soupire las. Et Toma remarqua enfin un détail…. Mais où était donc son partenaire ? Il eut seulement le temps de songer à une réponse que Taichi revenait vers eux.

 _« - Échec de mon côté. Et vous ? »_ Les deux autres secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. _« Je vois… »_

 _« - Vous connaissez le monde Digital ? »_ Demanda Toma, revenant sur sa surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu qu'il y est eu beaucoup de gens au courant pour le Digimonde.

 _« - Mes amis et moi y avons mis les pieds il y a cinq ou six ans environ pour empêcher sa destruction. Et la destruction du Monde réel en même temps. »_ Annonça Taichi, montrant son digivice au creux de sa main.

 _« - Mon groupe a fait à peu près la même chose il y a deux ans. »_ Expliqua simplement Koichi, se remémorant quelques brides de souvenir.

 _« - Et chez moi, nous avons sauvés le monde digital et le nôtre deux fois. Il y a un an, et il y a deux mois. »_ Fini Nene, le plus simplement du monde, en rattachant son Xros Loader a sa ceinture.

 _« - Il y a deux mois ? »_ Rebondit immédiatement Toma, songeur. _« On n'a rien noté de particulier dans le digimonde il y a deux mois. »_

Nene hocha la tête, avant d'expliquer en essayant d'être claire, et de se souvenir de tous les détails expliquer par le vieil horloger.

 _« - C'est normal. Nous ne venons tout simplement pas des mêmes mondes. »_ Devant l'air perplexe des trois autres, elle continua. _« Il y a deux mois, nous avons eu besoin d'aide pour battre Quartzmon, un Digimon qui a tenté de détruire le monde réel. Pour ce faire, nous avons été aidés de cinq héros, que nous avons brièvement rencontrés. Yagami Taichi et son partenaire Agumon. Motomiya Daisuke et son partenaire Veemon. Matsuki Takato et son partenaire Guilmon. Kanbara Takuya. Et Daimon Masaru avec son partenaire Agumon. »_ Taichi semblait pensif, et elle continua pour les deux autres. _« Takuya-san nous as expliqué qu'ils venaient tous les cinq de mondes différents dans lesquels ils avaient tous sauvés le Digimonde. Sauf Taichi-san et Daisuke-san qui venaient du même monde, mais de temps différents. Donc… On peut en déduire qu'on ne vient pas tous du même monde. »_

Le reste du groupe resta silencieux, avant que Taichi ne se tourne vers Nene, songeur.

 _« - Tu étais avec le gars au MetalGreymon bleu, non ? Mais ce n'était pas dans le digimonde qu'on s'est rencontré si je me souviens bien… Mais dans un équivalent dans le monde réel il me semble. »_

La jeune femme hocha la tête, répondant ainsi aux deux questions du plus vieux.

 _« - Eh bien, je viens du même monde que Takuya-chan dans ce cas. »_ Fit remarquer Koichi, songeur.

 _« - Et moi que Masaru. »_ Conclut Toma.

Le groupe échangea un hochement de tête satisfait. Les choses commençaient à se mettre en place. Ils savaient désormais ou ils étaient, et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Par contre, ils manquaient les partenaires digimons de tout le groupe. Koichi se tourna vers Toma, surveillant autour de lui.

 _« - Juste avant ton arrivé, je proposais qu'on reste groupé dans notre galère. »_

 _« - Et c'est le moment ou quelqu'un surgit sous tes pieds… »_ Commenta en passant Taichi, amusé par la malchance actuelle du plus jeune, avant d'être coupé par un cri. Il leva les yeux vers la source du cri, voyant une personne connue tomber du ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait à rattraper quelqu'un qui tombait du ciel. Il n'eut aucun mal à rattraper, sans réfléchir, Takeru avant qu'il ne percute le sol.

 _« - Takeru ? »_

Le jeune homme redressa la tête vers son sauveur pendant qu'il le déposait au sol.

 _« - Taichi-nii ? »_ Il commença, étonné, avant de le remercier. _« Merci de m'avoir rattrapé. »_ Le châtain hocha la tête, le laissant continuer. _« Ou sommes-nous ? »_

 _« - Dans le monde Digital. »_ répondit Taichi, avant de commencer à lui expliquer la situation. C'est-à-dire. Où ? Dans le Digimonde. Comment ? Bonne question. Pourquoi ? Surement le sauver, comme d'habitude. Qui ? Eux cinq pour le moment. Quoi ? Ils viennent tous de mondes différents et leurs partenaires digimons sont aux abonnés absents. Une fois les explications données, il le présenta aux autres.

 _« - Voici Takaishi Takeru. Il vient du même monde et du même temps que moi. Takeru, voici Amano Nene-san, Kimura Koichi-kun et H. Norushutain Toma. »_

 _« - Enchanté. »_ Salua Takeru en s'inclinant légèrement vers eux.

Le groupe tout juste formé par les aléas du digimonde se tourna vers Koichi, qui cligna des yeux, surpris.

 _« - Quoi ? »_

 _« - Demande. »_ Sourit Nene. _« Comme ça, on verra qui sera le prochain. »_

 _« - He… Si je me retrouve encore le nez dans la poussière, je me vengerai. »_ Il secoua la tête avant de s'adresser au groupe. _« Donc… Je disais, encore une fois, est-ce qu'on reste groupé dans cette galère ? »_

L'intégralité du quintet, minus un Takeru un peu perdu, observa le ciel, et les alentours. Personne ne chutant du ciel, ou déboulant de nulle part. Bien, il semblerait qu'ils soient au complet pour le moment… Mais, et maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Takeru fit part de l'interrogation au groupe qui se pencha sérieusement sur la question. Rester ici, statique, ou bouger ? Ils n'avaient pour le moment croisés aucun Digimon, mais ils savaient tous qu'ils pouvaient être particulièrement dangereux… Et sans partenaire, que faire ?

Après un long moment de délibération, ils décidèrent de bouger. Aucun ne reconnaissait la zone où ils se trouvaient. Ils auraient peut-être plus de chance ailleurs. Vérifiant qu'ils ne laissaient rien d'important derrière eux, ils se mirent en marche vers le nord, comme le signala aimablement le Digivice de Toma.

C'est ainsi que l'aventure commença pour eux…

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? :'3**

Je pense que vous commencez a comprendre à quelle point le projet va être lourd et complexe. (Et d'où vient mon inspiration =3 )

Vous avez pu remarquer que j'ai choisis de garder les noms Japonais... Ce qui a induit beaucoup de recherches et de prise de tête concernant les Digimons surtout ^^" Donc pardonnez les Digimons qui se glisseront en anglais dans cette fiction !

Je pose ici une petite Timeline que vous retrouverez sur mon profil, ainsi que l'age des personnages en scène :

 **Digimon Adventure :** Juste avant Adventure Tri.

 **Digimon Adventure 02 :** Juste avant Adventure Tri.

 **Digimon Tamers :** Deux ans après la fin des événements de l'anime.

 **Digimon Frontier :** Deux ans après la fin des événements de l'anime.

 **Digimon Savers (Data Squad)** **:** Quelques jours après la fin de l'anime.

 **Digimon Xros Wars :** Deux mois après la défaite de Quartzmon.

 _Taichi :_ 17 ans

 _Takeru :_ 14 ans

 _Koichi :_ 13 ans

 _Toma :_ 14 ans

 _Nene :_ 15 ans

( J'ai aussi eu du mal avec les âges... J'essaie de rester cohérente, mais n'hésitez pas me signaler d'éventuelles corrections ! )

Merci d'avoir lu =D

Et n'oubliez pas ! Les reviews sont ma rémunérations ! ... Et les cookies aussi =D


	2. Prologue: Appelons ça le destin ! Part 2

**Bonjour =D**

 **Comme promis, voici le "Chapitre 2" pour ainsi dire !**

 **Disclamer : Voir le Chapitre 1 !**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

Prologue : _ **Appelons ça le destin !**_ _(Partie deux)_

Daisuke aurait pu avoir bien des raisons de se réveiller. Toutes aussi variés les unes que les autres. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas mis la chaleur en tête de liste. Pas en plein hiver, non. Encore moins quand le chauffage était en panne. Alors quand il émergea avec cette sensation de malaise, il mit un long moment à comprendre que non, il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait lui expliquer comment diable il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'un désert ?

Se redressant lentement, le jeune homme observa les alentours, avant de dépoussiérer ses vêtements d'un mouvement de la main. Tiens, ses vêtements justement. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en pyjama. Désormais, il portait un pantalon militaire, avec un t-shirt noir à manches longues, le tout recouvert d'un sweat sans manches bleus. Et il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu les rangers noires qu'il portait. Il porta la main à sa tête pour sentir ses lunettes parmi ses cheveux indisciplinés. Bien, il avait ses fétiches avec lui. Est-ce que… ? Il tâtonna dans les multiples poches de son pantalon pour finalement trouver son Digivice et son D-Terminal. Il était soulagé de les savoir avec lui. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais les avoir avec lui le rassuré un petit peu.

Délaissant les deux appareils dans ses poches, mais accessible, il tourna sur lui-même pour mieux voir les lieux. Première conclusion, Veemon n'était pas là. Il appela pourtant, au cas où.

 _« - VEEMON ! Quelqu'un ? »_

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Soupirant, il observa une nouvelle fois les alentours. Du sable, du sable, et du sable à perte de vu. Daisuke aimait le sable, mais trop de sable tuait le sable. Et là, il y en avait définitivement trop !

Songeant qu'il avait déjà du sable plein les chaussures, il se dirigea vers l'ombre qu'il avait rapidement aperçu en faisant son tour sur lui-même. Au moins, il n'aurait pas trop chaud s'il pouvait s'abriter…

Après quelques minutes de marche, il se fit la remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ombre ne grossissait pas beaucoup alors qu'il se rapprochait. Et elle semblait… Tanguer ? Il comprit mieux la raison au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. L'Ombre était en réalité une personne qui venait vers lui. Elle devait l'avoir vu et avait fait comme lui, venant à sa rencontre. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait en dire sur la personne. C'était une jeune fille, à peine plus jeune que lui, sans doute. La peau pale, de longs cheveux blonds, et les yeux verts. Elle portait une jupe rose, avec un chemisier sans manche bleu foncé comme ses chaussettes. Elle avait les mêmes chaussures que lui par ailleurs. Chaussures qui lui firent avoir un éclair de génie au détour d'une pensée. Elles étaient bien serrées… Comment diable pouvait-il avoir du sable dans les chaussures alors ?

Il délaissa ses absurdes pensées pour la saluer.

 _« - Salut ! »_

 _« Bonjour ! »_ Elle répondit en s'immobilisant face à lui. _« Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans ce désert. »_

 _« - Moi non plus. »_ Il sourit avant d'ajouter. _« Je m'appelle Motomiya Daisuke. Enchanté. »_

 _« - Je suis Izumi Orimoto. Enchantée Daisuke. »_ Elle le salua poliment en l'observant du coin de l'œil. _« Comment es-tu donc arrivé dans ce désert ? »_

 _« - Ah, si je le savais ! »_ Commença Daisuke pensif. _« Dans mon dernier souvenir, je suis allé me coucher. Alors le désert, aucune idée. Et toi ? »_

Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de répondre. _« Moi non plus. J'étais à la gare avec des amis. Aucune raison de me trouver ici. »_

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu en observant autour d'eux pour trouver une zone d'ombre. Mais il n'y avait même pas un arbre dans ce fichu désert. Après quelques mots, ils se mirent en marche en silence dans une direction au hasard. Perdu pour perdu, autant essayer de sortir de ce désert, en espérant qu'ils ne s'y enfonçaient pas plus…

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, Daisuke ni tient plus. Il hurla sa haine contre le désert.

 _« - DESERT DE MERDE ! »_ Son cri, spontané, arracha un cri de surprise à sa compagne d'ensablement, qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Mais ce qui les surpris vraiment, ce fut d'entendre une autre voix répondre.

 _« - J'entends quelqu'un ! HEY ! Y'a quelqu'un ?! »_

Daisuke et Izumi échangèrent un regard surpris, avant de chercher la source autour d'eux. Mais ils ne voyaient personnes.

 _« - Y'a quelqu'un ?! »_ Appela à son tour le plus vieux, cherchant la source du bruit.

 _« - Oui, on est là ! »_ Répondit la même voix, quelque part sur la droite du duo.

 _« - Ici ! »_ appela Izumi après s'être avancée un peu, s'immobilisant au bord d'un trou ou se trouvait deux personnes. Daisuke la rejoignit, et se couchant sur le bord du trou, il aida les deux garçons à remonter jusqu'à eux. Le premier était un garçon aux étranges cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoise. Il portait un pantalon noir, et une veste turquoise, sans oublier les Rangers qui semblaient être la marque des perdus du désert. Le second était un peu plus grand, des cheveux mi-long blonds, et des yeux bleus. Il portait un pantalon gris avec une chemise noire, et un pull sans manche bleu… Et les fameuses Rangers.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole en premier.

 _« - Merci de votre aide. On est tombés littéralement dedans, sans avoir le choix. »_

 _« - C'est normal. »_ Répondit Daisuke. _« On n'allait pas vous laisser là-dedans. »_

Après un court instant de flottement, le jeune garçon fit les présentations.

 _« - Ah. Je suis Motomiya Daisuke, et voici Orimoto Izumi. On est perdu ? »_

 _« - Je suis Aonuma Kiriha. »_ Se présenta le blond. _« Et voici Mogami Ryouma. »_

 _« - Enchantée. »_ Commença Izumi, souriante.

 _« - Enchanté. »_ Salua poliment Ryouma.

Il y eu un nouveau flottement silencieux, avant qu'Izumi ne commente.

 _« - On cherchait de l'ombre, et une possible sortie à ce désert… Vous en savez plus que nous ? »_

Le duo observa les alentours un long moment avant d'échanger un regard interrogateur. Non, ils ne reconnaissaient rien.

 _« -Non, désolé. »_ Ajouta Ryouma pour les deux. _« Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien être. Cet endroit ne me dit rien du tout. »_

Daisuke soupira, et fit quelques pas en évitant soigneusement le trou.

 _« - Eh bien, quitte à être perdu, autant être perdu avec panache ! »_ Il s'exclama avant de se tourner vers eux. _« Vous venez ? On a qu'à chercher ensemble. »_

A défaut d'autres choses, ou d'autres idées, les trois autres le suivirent dans le désert. Ils discutaient calmement, malgré l'inquiétude omniprésente au sein du groupe.

Par ennuis plus qu'autres choses, Izumi se mit en tête de leur apprendre quelques mots d'Italiens, et les trois garçons se prêtèrent volontiers au jeu. Ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un bip se fasses entendre. S'il était étranger pour Kiriha, Ryouma et Izumi, Daisuke le reconnu immédiatement. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son Digivice, et observer attentivement l'écran. Comme prévu, le bip allait de pair avec le point rouge se rapprochant du centre de l'écran.

Sans faire attention aux regards surpris des trois autres, il se mit en marche vers le point rouge, suivant sa position à l'écran. Après quelques trente minutes de marche, ils finirent par apercevoir une silhouette. Silhouette qui, après trois minutes de réflexion, était plus que familière à Daisuke, qui s'écria, le reconnaissant.

 _« - Izumi-senpai ! »_

 _« - Hein ? »_ Répondit spontanément Izumi avant de comprendre qu'on ne s'adressait pas à elle.

 _« - Daisuke ! »_ La silhouette se trouvait être un jeune homme, d'environ le même âge que Kiriha, bien qu'un peu plus petit. Il avait de cours cheveux châtains, et des yeux marrons. Il portait un pantalon beige, et un t-shirt bordeaux. Les fidèles rangers étaient à ses pieds, et il semblait porter une sacoche à son épaule. Il s'immobilisa près de Daisuke, qui le présenta aux autres.

 _« - Voici Koushiro Izumi, mon senpai. Senpai, voici Orimoto Izumi, Aonuma Kiriha et Mogami Ryouma. Ils sont aussi perdus que moi dans ce désert qui veut notre mort. Tu sais où on est ? »_ Il demanda avec espoir. Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'Izumi était bien plus malin que lui.

 _« - Enchanté. »_ Salua poliment Izzy en s'inclinant faiblement avant de répondre à Daisuke, en gardant un œil sur les trois autres. _« Je crois que nous sommes dans le monde Digital. »_

Pas de mouvement de panique chez le reste du groupe, juste un petit sourire, avant que Kiriha ne frappe doucement son poing dans son autre main.

 _« - Oh. Ceci explique cela. »_

Quatre regards perplexes se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs.

 _« - Nous ne venons pas des mêmes mondes. »_ Lâcha-t-il simplement en hochant la tête.

 _« - Oh. »_ Laissa échapper Ryouma qui suivit le même cheminement de pensé, alors que les trois autres ne semblaient pas comprendre. Il prit sur lui pour expliquer la situation, voyant que Kiriha ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

 _« - Alors, pour vous expliquer ça sans trop compliquer la chose… Il y a deux mois, dans notre monde, nous avons combattu un Digimon du nom de Quartzmon. Seulement, pour pouvoir nous débarrasser de lui, nous avons reçu l'aide de guerriers de légende, venant de monde ou ils avaient sauvé leur monde, et le digimonde. »_ Il fit une pause pour laisser les autres assimiler, puis il reprit doucement.

 _« - Parmi eux, Yagami Taichi et son partenaire Agumon, Motomiya Daisuke, et son partenaire Veemon, Matsuki Takato et son partenaire Guilmon, Kanbara Takuya, et Daimon Masaru et son partenaire Agumon. »_ Daisuke inclina la tête, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, pendant que l'argenté continuait doucement. _« Takuya nous a alors expliqué qu'ils venaient tous de mondes différents, sauf Taichi et Daisuke, qui venaient du même monde, mais d'une époque différente. Donc, j'imagine que c'est notre cas actuellement, non ? »_

Izzy hocha la tête avant de déclarer doucement. _« La théorie du multivers me plait, et est plus que possible. Je viens donc du même monde que Daisuke, et apparemment du même temps aussi. »_

 _« - Ryouma et moi venons du même monde également. »_ Rajouta Kiriha avant de tourner la tête vers Izumi.

 _« - Oh. Je viens du même monde que Takuya. C'est un de mes amis ! »_ sourit la jeune fille.

Le quintet se trouvaient désormais un peu plus avancé sur leur situation. Mais il faisait toujours aussi chaud ! Après quelques échanges de mot, le petit groupe reprit son chemin à la recherche d'ombre, et d'eau si l'opportunité se présentait. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais à défaut d'objectif, sortir du désert serait un très bon point.

C'est ainsi que leur aventure commença.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce chapitre ? :3**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez !**

Voici un petit récapitulatif des ages :

 _Daisuke :_ 14 ans

 _Izzy :_ 16 ans

 _Izumi :_ 13 ans

 _Kiriha :_ 15 ans

 _Ryouma :_ 15 ans

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! =D**

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Et les cookies aussi ~**


End file.
